Can't Excape the Heart
by Caroline Blye Winchester
Summary: Set after season 7. Lexie, Meredith and Christina left Seattle after the events in the season finale but when the hospital they're working is the one that is going to save Seattle Grace they will have to face their past and the ones they left behind
1. Chapter 1: Breaking News

**Chapter**** 1:**** Breaking News**

Lexie was at her office looking to the blood work of her newest patient when her mind flies to Seattle ten years ago. She felt hurt and sad with her, with Mark, with life. So when Christina and Meredith told her that they were living Seattle she decided to go with then and now here she is. The head of the Neuro department of New York Monte Sinai and one of the most respected surgeons in her field. Then her pager went off and she took a look to it

Conference room. As soon as possible. It's urgent. – The Head of The Board

Lexie got up and went straight to the conference room. When she arrived she saw both Meredith and Christina there. This was awkward. Why Mr. Johnson, the head of the board would called them. They looked at each other and Lexie knew that this couldn't be good. She knocked and there eared him

"You can get in." Everyone knew Mr. Johnson as a very conserver gentleman. He ruled the hospital with a firm grip and never backed down.

Lexie, Meredith and Christina got in and each of them took a seat. He looked at them and stared talking "The reason why I ask the three of you to come here is our newest acquisition: Seattle Grace."

When they heard this they stared to panicking. The three of them thought that they had left Seattle for good ten years ago but know was back, hunting them.

Mr. Johnson didn't seem to notice this so he kept talking "I need you three stay in charge of the changes that we are going to implement in the surgical floor. You know that hospital, you know the surgeons, you know what makes it tick. So, good luck. I already send you everything you need for this task. Goodbye ladies." Without a second look at them he left leaving the three women in a complete state of shock.

Lexie got up and looked to the window. It was spring so it was all covered in flowers and birds were singing. But was Meredith the first one to talk "How we are gonna do this? It's Seattle Grace the reason why we're so broken when we arrived here. I almost lost my daughter there because of that stupid…" Meredith couldn't finish the sentence. It took her a lot time to heal and the healing process wasn't complete.

"I agree with Mer. It Seattle I mean I…" Christina closed her eyes and took a deep breath "I can't see Owen… That stupid… ah!"

Lexie wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying. She knew that neither her sister neither Christina were going to able to handle Seattle Grace. "I'm going." She announced to them "I know what you're thinking. But someone has to gone and I'm our best option."

"Are you sure? Lexie you're also hurt there." Meredith knew that her sister was right but still…

"I am Mer. I can't let any of you go there unless is absolutely necessary." Lexie knew that she would be in pain the minute she will put her feet in Seattle but she was the one that could handle Seattle the best.

At the same time in Seattle Grace…

Derek, Mark, Owen, Bailey, Torres and Arizona were in a meeting with Richard Webber that was again the chief of surgery. They knew that New York Monte Sinai was taking over Seattle Grace but this they weren't expecting.

Derek was the first to speak "What you mean with redesign our departments?"

Richard Webber took a deep breath. "They're going to send someone to analyze every department to discover what we can improve."

"Who they will send? Someone how doesn't know squad about surgeries?" Mark was angry at this. Of course they will gonna send someone that knew nothing about this.

"Actually they're sending surgeons. Apparently the board felt they were the ideal people to send or at least to analyze." Richard Webber didn't know how to break this down to them. "They will send someone who knows the hospital. They didn't tell me their names but their careers started in this hospital."

Mark, Derek and Owen exchanged looks between them. It couldn't be them right? What were the odds? Lexie, Meredith and Christina had left Seattle ten years ago. They knew it was their fault but they missed them more than anything. The possibility of seeing them was… heartwarming.


	2. Chapter 2: The Time To Face The Past

**Chapter**** 2:**** The time to face the past**

In Seattle…

Today was a big day for all the surgeons from Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital. Today one of surgeons nominated from Monte Sinai hospital in New York to analyze everything from their department was arriving.

The Chief of surgery Dr. Richard Webber had appointed three surgeons to escort their fellow surgeon. He had chosen his top three Dr. Derek Sheperd neurosurgeon, Dr. Owen Hunt trauma surgeon and Dr. Mark Sloan plastic surgeon; he hoped that presenting their best game would show that not everything is bad in Seattle Grace.

The previous day in New York…

"If you need anything just call! I mean anything if you need to get out of there just call us we will figure something out." Meredith was panicking. Seeing her sister going to Seattle and meet again with Sloan, and Derek and Hunt was putting her at the edge.

"Your sister is right you know. We arrange something, anything." Christina was in the state of mind as Meredith. She had hope that she had never had to worry with Seattle and Seattle Grace but it had come back to haunt her.

Lexie was hearing what the two of them were saying and she knew that they were telling the truth. At the minimum sigh of panic of her they would try bring her back to New York but right know she needs to keep the calm. "Hey, hey, I'm fine. Don't worry I know that if I need anything I just need to call you. Mer I need you to keep an eye on my clinical trial and the resident I left working on it."

"You trusted your clinical trial to a resident? That doesn't sound like you." Meredith was confused

"I need her to stay in Monte Sinai and putting her in the clinical trial as the best way. And she knows that I have a photographic memory so I'm cool." Lexie smiled. She had put cameras in room where she was keeping the paper work.

As soon as she finishes her sentence her flight is called and she has to go. One finial goodbye to her sister and to Christina and then her left leaving behind two concerned friends and sisters.

"I'm worried about her Christina. She pretends that she's fine but she's not. It's Seattle, is Seattle Grace and its Sloan. It's too much for her!" Meredith was worried that her sister was going break down.

"You have a strong sister Mer. She's going to be fine and you know she is the only one in the three of us that can do this. If it was me or you we…" Christina couldn't finish her sentence and she knew that she didn't have to because Mer knew what she meant.

Back at the Present in Seattle Grace…

Mark, Derek and Owen were at the conference room waiting for the surgeon that would come from New York.

Mark was so nervous that he couldn't stay seat actually he was passing all across the room. Derek and Hunt were starting to get nervous.

"Can you please stop Mark?" Derek tried sound as calm as he could "We are all nervous but there's nothing we can do other than wait."

"I know that. I… My department can be at risk. I don't innovate in a long time."

Before Derek or Hunt could respond to Mark a female voice sounded near the door.

"The plastics department is one of best in the whole country. People from all over the country came here to do a procedure with you Dr. Sloan."

They looked to the door and the shock as all over their faces. After ten years Lexie Grey right in front of them and mostly importantly she was the surgeon that was send by New York's Monte Sinai.

A/N: Hi. I want to thank to my 12 followers and five authors that add this story to their favorites.

About the chapter I really hope that you like. Review please


	3. Chapter 3: The Reunion

Chapter 3: The Reunion

Saying that Mark Sloan was in shock was an understatement! He simply couldn't believe his eyes. Lexie Grey the woman that he loves was right in front of him, in front of them ten years after she had left.

"Well" Lexie smiles awkwardly trying to break the silence that filled the room "since apparently you all lost the ability to speak I'm going to do the necessary introductions. I'm Lexie Grey the head of neuro department in Mount Sinai"

Derek was shocked at hearing this open is eyes wide open. "Already? You're so young."

Lexie looked to him for the first since her arrival. "A lot happened since I left Seattle ten years ago Dr. Sheppard." She takes a deep breath and calms herself down before continuing "Now for what it matters. I will observe every department in this hospital to find out where to cut."

Owen looked at her and spoke "How to you will know where to cut in other departments?"

Lexie looked angry to him "I will observe and take notes. The cuts will be decided by the heads of your departments in Mount Sinai."

"And why they are not here?" Owen asked her. He knew that they were together or she knew where Christina was. They had left Seattle and Seattle Mercy Grace at the same time…

Lexie looked at him with angry in her eyes. She knew how much he had hurt Christina; she saw how much that had changed her. "None of your damn business Dr. Hunt but you don't have worried about it. The job will be done and it will be amazing after all we have the best surgeons in the country working on this."

Owen, Derek and Mark looked at her in a shock. She was different; she had nothing left in common with the girl that left Seattle ten years ago.

At that moment Drª Julia entered the room and the minute she put her eyes on Lexie she made a smirk "Look who she is… Don't tell me you're here because you regret leaving Mark behind and you want him back."

Lexie maintained a straight face as much as she could. She was doing her absolute best to show that this was not affecting her. "Well you're wrong. You can keep him to yourself." Lexie makes a smirk and then takes a look at her files "You're the chief of the oftmology department?"

Julia looked at her feeling superior "Yes. I am…" She was confused about the question "Why do you want to know?"

Lexie wanted to laugh at her but decided to keep be professional, after all she wouldn't believe her if she stared laughing "Well it happens that your department is not necessary at Seattle Grace." Lexie looks at the papers "You've been fired…"

Julia looks at Lexie with range in her eyes and in her face. How could she? "On how's authority? You're a no one…" Lexie takes a deep breath to call herself down before she hits her…

"The head of the board of Mount Sinai hospital." Lexie goes closer to her with a winning smile in her face. She knew that Julia couldn't do anything to her "I'm a doctor there. I'm one of three surgeons pointed to discover the weak points of this hospital and guess what?" Lexie goes even closer to her "You're one of them. Now pack your belongings and get the heck out of here." Lexie stares to walk away but Julia grabs her arm stopping her.

Mark that until now had just watched gets between them protecting Lexie "Julia you heard her. Please go." Lexie hadn't seen this coming. Mark was defending her and not Julia. Why would he do that?

"How can you defend her? I'm your girlfriend not her…" Julia was upset at Mark "But I don't love you…" Mark said it before he could think what he was saying.

If Lexie was shocked before now she was in a complete state of shock. Mark Sloan still loved her, after ten years Mark still loved her? How? It had been ten years since they had seen each other. Lexie is pulled of her thoughts by her phone ringing. She takes it out of her bag and it's Christina Yang. Lovely they must be freaking out, she hadn't call them in 4 hours right after she got in the hotel.

"Sorry I got take this one." She leaves the conference room and she hears Mark and Julia fighting and yelling at each other. Derek and Owen are trying to make them stop but apparently at no effect. She answers the phone call. "Lexie Grey."

In the other side of the phone there's a sign of relieve "_Thank God you answered. I was freaking out here. I hadn't heard from you…" _Lexie is shaking her head "Christina, Christina listen to me. It's only been 4 hours. I can't call every single minute." Lexie smiles at this. She knows that won't call Christina but at least she can try. "_I Know. Sorry. I pulled you out of something important?"_ Lexie breaths, how she can say this to Christina? "I just told Julia that she was fired and let's just say she didn't like it." Lexie bit her lip. Christina had saw that coming "_That's not a shock. She didn't tried to anything to you did she?" _Now was the hard part "Well it crossed her mind…" Christina was in shock at this "_That thing…" _Then it hits her "_What stopped her?" _Lexie takes a deep breath but before she could answer Owen is in front of her.

"I sorry about that scene. Julia already left…" Owen smiles and continues "We're ready as soon as you are."

Lexie didn't have the time to cover the microphone of the phone before hearing his voice. Christina knew that she was with Owen "_Lexie why are you with him? Are you ok? He didn't do anything stupid did he?" _Lexie smiles at Owen "Thanks Dr. Hunt. I will be right there." He nodes and leaves her alone and she answers to Christina "Call down. No. I'm fine you don't have to worry. You're not gonna like this…" Christina was confused "_What?_" Lexie takes a deep breath and finally tells her "They also appointed three surgeons to help us doing this. It's them Christina. It's not only Owen but the other two as well…"

At same time in the conference room…

"I think I should have let Mark go talk to her…" Owen says as soon as he enters.

"Why?" Mark was confused. Owen and Derek didn't allow him to go they fired that Lexie would had been disturb or that he would do something stupid.

"I think she was talking to Christina…" Owen doesn't know what to do now. He had blown the only shot we had to talk to Christina ever again.

Derek looks at Mark how looked back at him "What makes you say that?" Derek asks him confused. Owen looks at him and replies "I heard her voice…"


	4. Chapter 4: Desperate Times

Chapter 4:

Christina was running trough Mount Sinai. She was desperate to find Meredith; she needed to tell her about Lexie. She arrives to her office and there she is.

"Thank God I found you." Christina takes a seat in front of Meredith and breath slowly. "Mere she's with them."

Meredith was confused when Christina stormed into her office but know she was lost "Who? I didn't…" She doesn't need to continue. There are only three persons in the world how could put that look on Christina's face: Shepherd, Sloan and Owen, especially Owen. "Are you positive?"

Christina nods "I heard Owen's voice over the phone." Christina breaths "Mere there's something else…"

Meredith looked at Christina worried. What could it be? What could be worse than this? "Mark Sloan is dating Julia but said he didn't love her. He said this while he has defending her Mere…"

Meredith could see why Christina was worried. She knew that Lexie wasn't over Mark, she still loved him.

"Christina what are you worried about?" Lexie breaths slowly "That she leaves New York? Us?"

Christina gets up and looks at Mere with fear in her eyes "Mere we both know that the only reason why she's here is because she was hurt but mostly because of us. She didn't want to let us go."

Meredith nods, she knows that Christina is right "But I don't think she will do that. She has the clinical trial and her patients and Avery. She has more reasons to stay than to leave."

Christina agrees "I just hope you're right Meredith. I grown attached to her…" And with that she gets up and walks away.

Meredith sees her walking away and Meredith could stop but think that maybe this wasn't enough. She also started to think how much Christina had change trough the years. Hurt and pain really change people; it had change Christina, Lexie and had changed her.

At Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital…

Lexie takes a deep breath before open the door "I'm sorry. It was an important call and…"

Before she has a change to finish the sentence Owen interrupts her "It was Yang wasn't it?"

Lexie looks at him. There's pain in his face and eyes and that is completely unexpected to Lexie "Yes it was." Her phone rings again and this time is her sister "Hey Mere."

Meredith smiles and decides that it's time to face the past "Christina is freaking out! She thinks you may wanna stay there."

Lexie gets up in shock "What? Come on Mere? Why I would I want to stay here?"

Meredith shacks her head "Because you still love Mark…"

A/N: Hope you like it. And Do you think is true?

I need a beta reader for this story!


End file.
